Girls Night Out
by Sakura Mau Toki
Summary: Or what happens when you put Will, Bugsy and Saturn together, all in drag, in a bar.


**Author's Note:** **And here's yet another Pokemon kink meme fill; based on the prompt that Will, Bugsy and Saturn 'be crossdressing bros and going to gay bars on the weekend' and having either an elite/gymleader or Team Galactic member find them and be scarred for life...**

**This is sort of new for me since there are a few pairings in here that I haven't written before (namely Cyrus/Saturn, Lucian/Aaron, Flint/Volkner) or have even hinted in a fic before now. This is also the first time I wrote something quite as cracky as this, and featuring crossdressing no less. But regardless; it was quite fun and gave me a chance to experiment with new pairings and ideas, so it's all good~**

**As to why Cyrus is there? Maxie and Archie dragged him out, in order to make him 'socalize', which was really an excuse to get him drunk/spike his drink so that Cyrus would make a fool out of himself for their amusement...or at least that's how I see it; but I'll let you guys interpret that scene for yourselves ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Pokemon or any of its characters, places, etc. All credit goes to its respective owners!**

**Rating: T+**

**Pairings/Characters: Will/Lucian (Charade), Lucian/Aaron (EliteUnder), Cyrus/Saturn (Ginga(sp?), Aaron/Bugsy (Insect(if you squint)), Flint/Volkner (Ignition(again if you squint)), Karen, Maxie and Archie.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, crossdressing, crack. You have been warned..!**

* * *

"Um Willy..? Are you sure this is a good idea..?" Bugsy asked timidly, adjusting his short, green pleated skirt as the purple-haired psychic turned towards him.

"Of course it is! I mean; we have nothing else to do, and Morty's been ignoring you lately, so this is the perfect way to get back at him!" Will replied happily, already dressed in a skimpy, purple skirt and halter top (curtsey of Karen), and was now styling his hair and applying some eyeliner.

"But I think this _may_ be going a bit too far," Bugsy replied as he looked at himself in the mirror, thankful that his top wasn't as skimpy as Will's.

"No it isn't; just trust me~," Will said airily as Saturn, the third member of the trio, glared at the other two.

"Why am I even here?" he asked, not happy with suddenly being yanked off of the street, dragged into the nearest gay bar, and being forced into a royal blue, baby-doll dress, by two people whom he had _never_ met before in his life.

"Because we needed a third member, and you were perfect~ Plus your hair makes you look quite cute~" Will replied nonchalantly as the Galactic commander glared at him.

"Are you three ready yet?" Karen called, poking her head into the bathroom, a camera settled in her hand.

"We're almost done~," Will replied, putting the finishing touches on his hair and face, deciding to get rid of the eyeliner in favour of his mask; that and he didn't have enough foundation to cover the scar anyway.

"Well hurry; there are a bunch of good looking guys out there waiting for you," Karen said, disappearing back into the bar as the music started to play.

Will grinned. "I love this song! Let's go!" With that, he took Bugsy and Saturn by the hand and dragged them out onto the dance floor, the trio earning various whistles and catcalls by the other men in the bar.

* * *

"Remind me again as to _why_ we are here," a tall, purple-haired figure said, pushing his purple tinted glasses up his nose as his red afro-haired friend turned to him.

"Oh you did _not_ just ask that question," Flint replied with an incredulous look on his face. "This is _the_ best bar in all of Johto! Surely you would know that much, Lucian!"

"You_ know_ I don't like going to these places, Flint," the psychic elite replied, glancing to the bar in disdain.

"I don't see the problem; it's not much different from the ones at home! Besides; Volkner's supposed to be here somewhere," Flint explained, as if that were enough reason to go through with this.

"I don't know; I kind of agree with Lucian," Aaron piped up, looking to the bar nervously. "I mean...it's a _gay_ bar."

Flint rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! You two need more experience with these sorts of things! Plus you two are practically together anyway," Flint replied as both elites turned red. "Now let's get going!" With that, Flint opened the door to the bar, immediately stopping once he was over the threshold.

"Dude, what's this?" Flint asked, dumbstruck as he looked to the three 'girls' dancing (well, more like two, since Saturn wanted none of this and was trying to swat various men away from him), all of them surrounded by various men, most of which were trying to cop a feel as the music played on.

"What're you looking at Flint?" Aaron asked, turning to look at the three, eyes widening in shock. "I thought this was a gay bar!" he exclaimed, looking to Flint as the red head continued to watch.

"I-I thought so too...but hot _damn _they're good looking!" Flint said excitedly, unable to pull his eyes from the sight.

Lucian, however, was less than impressed.

"_Just what is this_?" the psychic hissed, eyes narrowing at the scene before him; more specifically at a certain short, purple-haired psychic master, _in drag,_ who was currently being felt up by what had to have been a dozen guys at _least._

"What do you mean, Lucian? You know one of them?" Flint asked, looking over to the masked, purple haired 'girl' before his eyes widened in realization. "Is...Is that your, _brother?"_ he asked, horrified as the whole situation sunk in; those three were actually _dudes_, one of which happened to be Lucian's _brother _no less! "But I thought they were girls!"

"Apparently not," Lucian murmured, tone dripping in venom as he made his way over. There was no way in _hell_ that he would let _his_ brother, his _baby_ brother, be felt up so shamelessly!

"This isn't good," Aaron moaned, watching his long time crush stalk over to the group, a fury evident in his eyes that made him shrink back in fear.

Once over there, Lucian loomed over the dancers; various men scrambling away from the purely murderous aura the elder psychic was giving off.

Will, however, remained totally oblivious.

"They need to turn this song up!" he called to the group cheerfully, pausing once he noticed the other two looking at him with wide eyes. "What's gotten into you? You can't be done already!"

"Um Will, look behind you," Bugsy murmured, Karen continuing to film as Will did so, his eyes widening behind his mask.

"Oh shit," Will muttered, now face to face with a rather angry Lucian.

"Just what are you doing, Will?" the elder asked, tone calm but full of barely suppressed rage as he stared the younger down.

"I was just having a little _fun_! You seriously need to lighten up," Will replied, crossing his arms over his chest with a small huff, pretending not to be scared shitless.

"I need to 'lighten up'? I wasn't the one being felt up by various men! Do you know what they could've done to you?" Lucian exclaimed, immediately beginning his lecture to the smaller.

"Lucian! Would you calm –"

"I mean; they could have _drugged _you! And dragged you off to who knows where!"

"Would you just-"

"How _irresponsible_ can you be? I told you to always watch out for people like that!"

"Lucian! I'm not a child anymore-"

"Not to mention the other things they could've done to you!"

"Would you just shut up already!" Will shouted, effectively quieting the other as all eyes fell on the two arguing elites.

"For the last time, Lucian; I'm not a kid anymore! I know what I'm doing, and this is fun for me! Would you just chill for once?" Will ranted, glaring at the elder as Lucian seemed to calm down. "Seriously, maybe you need to try this sometime; you're too uptight!" he added, not noticing the other's eye twitching as the elder grabbed onto his arm.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Will exclaimed as Lucian pulled him off to the bathroom. "I wasn't done yet!"

"It looks like I'll have to teach you the hard way," Lucian murmured, pulling the other into the bathroom and into a nearby stall.

"But what about Aaron?" Will asked as the other immediately attacked his neck.

"He can wait; your punishment comes first," Lucian murmured, a devious grin forming on his face as he took the other right then and there; the others outside the bathroom looking at each other in confusion.

"What do we do now?" Bugsy asked, playing with the hem of his skirt as he looked to Saturn.

"We start the music back up!" Karen declared, signalling for the DJ to start the music amidst cheers from the crowd.

"I guess we go back to dancing," Saturn muttered in disdain, frowning as he was once again being felt up, but this time by Cyrus.

"So _this_ is what you do on your spare time, is it, _Commander_?" Cyrus sniffed in disdain as Saturn paled, Maxie and Archie howling with laughter from the nearby bar as Cyrus actually took up their dare. Why the three leaders were here was anyone's guess; but it was the least of Saturn's concerns as his boss led him from the dance floor.

Bugsy sighed. "This is why I said this was a bad idea," the gym leader said as Aaron made his way over.

"Bugsy? Is that you?" the bug-type elite asked as the smaller paled. How was he going to explain this one?

**Fin**


End file.
